Never Have I Ever
by stayregal
Summary: One shot. Emma is alone for the night when Regina stops by on business. Regina reluctantly agrees to keep the blonde some company after some badgering from Emma. Their drinking quickly becomes a game of never have I ever, which turns into something much more. Rated M for smut.


A/N: Here you go guys! My first one shot. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! This was fun to write :)

—

Emma sits on the couch in the apartment that she shares with her roommate Mary-Margarette. The latter had gone out for the evening. The whole evening, in fact. She had informed Emma not to expect her home until morning. This didn't surprise the blonde. Her roommate and the woman's boyfriend, David, often spent nights out. Emma liked having the apartment to herself. It meant she could walk around in whatever she wanted, much like she did now. The blonde donned no more than a bra and panties, and a crew neck sweater. She sipped her glass of whiskey and stared blankly at the television screen. Some teenage movie was playing that she had never seen before, but not much else was on so that would have to do.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell?" Emma glanced at the clock. It was 9 PM. Who was disturbing her at such a time? She walked over to the door and opened it a crack, peeking through.

"Madam Mayor," Emma sighed at the sight of the darker woman. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"May I come in, Miss Swan? I'll make it quick." Emma glanced down at her attire and shrugged.

"If you insist." She opened the door and stepped aside to let Regina in. The brunette took in the sight before her, toned pale legs emerging from a blue sweat shirt, and purple lace panties were just visible below the hem.

"Not expecting company, dear?" Regina asked, her throat suddenly going dry.

"Not at 9 o'clock at night." Emma responded with a little venom. Her and the Mayor of Storybrooke weren't exactly in each other's good graces and whatever this surprise visit was about, Emma was sure it wasn't due to pleasure.

"Where is your roommate? Does she know you walk around her apartment in so little?" Regina questioned.

" _Our_ apartment. I pay rent. And not that it's _any_ of your business at all but she is out for the night."

"I see. Well as I said I'll make it quick. I need these papers signed." The brunette stated, pulling a few sheets of paper out of her expensive black leather bag that hangs from the crook of her elbow. "I would have waited until the morning but I have a town meeting first thing and I needed these by then." Emma nods, walking over to the counter with the papers and grabbing a pen. She quickly scribbles her signature on each page and hands them back over to the other woman. "Thank you, Miss Swan." Regina replies, placing the papers back from where they had come.

"Where's Henry?" Emma questioned, wondering why Regina would be out at this hour if the boy was at home.

"He's on a camping trip with some friends from school. I thought he would have told you."

"Friends? He is making friends? That's great! Wait, so you're all alone in that mansion of yours tonight?"

"Yes, dear. I guess it does leave me all alone." Emma sees something flash across Regina's face. Something like sadness? Loneliness? She couldn't be sure, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The blonde sighs.

"Here, have a drink with me. Mary-Margarette has a rather extensive liquor collection. What do you like?" As much as the Mayor and Emma didn't get along, she felt bad that the mayor was going to be all alone in that huge house all night.

"That's ok, dear. I should be going." Regina responded, turning towards the door.

"What's the rush?"

"Well, Miss Swan, sitting on the couch drinking sn-Mary-Margarette's liquor with _you_ of all people just doesn't sound appealing." Regina answers honestly. _And your attire is not exactly appropriate for company, dear,_ she thinks but does not say aloud.

"I think I should be offended by that!" Emma laughs the comment off. "Come on, it'll be fun. We can play a game!"

"A game?" Regina was unamused.

"Yeah! What do you want to drink? There's vodka, rum, whisky, gin-"

"Gin is fine if I must. But put some clothes on. I don't wish to share time with you in little more than your underwear, Miss Swan." Emma pours Regina a healthy glass of the clear liquid and hands it over, then walks into the bathroom and comes out a few seconds later wearing flimsy grey cotton shorts that do little to cover any more of her ass than the panties did. Then she leads the way, bottle of gin in her hand, over to the couch and takes a seat on one end, Regina resting lightly on the other. Emma placed the clear bottle next to the amber colored bottle of whisky and looked at the brunette awkwardly. She didn't actually think Regina would stay so she was unsure of what to do next.

"Erm, what game would you want to play?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"I've never actually played a drinking game, Sheriff. So this is all up to you." Regina responded.

"Ok, well how about Never Have I Ever?" Emma asked, the brunettes confession of never having played a drinking game had made the game Never Have I Ever pop into her head. She hadn't played that game since she was probably 19.

"You'll have to explain the rules, dear." Regina answered, sighing taking a drag from the glass she had been offered. Sitting on her former sworn enemy's couch with her other former- _former?-_ sworn enemy playing a childish drinking game wasn't exactly what she had planned for the night. But she had nothing better to do, and the blonde was right, she would be all alone at her home so she thought why not humor Emma and play along.

"It's easy. You say 'never have I ever' and then you name something, anything at all, that you've never done and if the other person has done it they take a drink. It's usually better with more people." Emma added that last part barely audible. She realized that it might not be as fun with only two people but she felt bad for the Mayor and even though they had their differences, she didn't want her to be alone. And just maybe Emma wanted the company too. "Look, I'll start, ok? Let's see, never have I ever…seen this movie before." Emma nods towards the screen. Regina glances at the television and squints her eyes slightly.

"I don't know what that movie is." She replies, looking back to the sheriff.

"Ok, that was a bad example." Emma sighs. "You try."

"Ok. Never have I ever…that's what I say, right?" Regina asks, Emma grins and nods back. Regina tries to suppress the smile threatening her lips by straightening herself up. "Never have I ever drank in Mary-Margarette's apartment." She looked to the blonde who smiled and took a large gulp of the whiskey she had in her hand.

"Good! Ok, my turn. Umm never have I ever…been to a ball, or a gala." Emma didn't want to mention that the reason she had never been to a ball was because of the curse that Regina had placed so she added the gala part in for good measure. She didn't want the brunette to think she was attacking her in a way.

"You should, dear. They're lovely." Regina replied and if she caught Emma's drift about the ball she didn't show it.

"I'm sure. Maybe someday. Drink." Emma replied flatly and watched as the brunette took a dainty swig of the clear gin.

"Never have I ever been to a bar." Regina said as it was her turn.

"What?! You've never been to a bar? Regina, we should go to the Rabbit Hole sometime, it's fun and we could invite Ru-"

"Drink, dear." Regina cuts the blonde off. A bar is most definitely not the Mayor's scene. Drinking with a bunch of people she might not oven know or might not even like her was not her idea of fun. It's usually dark and the music is always too loud. No, definitely not the Mayor's scene. She enjoys a more intimate atmosphere when it comes to enjoying a drink or two. Regina watched as Emma took another large gulp.

Emma's cheeks flushed with the alcohol. She had been drinking before the brunette had gotten there and she was beginning to feel it. She was warm, almost too warm but opted to keep her sweater on and just pushed up the sleeves.

"Never have I ever drank with a Mayor before." Emma chuckled and watched as the brunette raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at her in return. "You're supposed to drink."

"That doesn't make sense, Miss Swan. I am the Mayor." Regina responded.

"Exactly!" Emma grinned.

"I'll humor you, dear. But I think that drink is going to your head." Regina took a gulp of her gin, and then another. If Emma was going to be sitting there, clearly intoxicated, making up silly rules, then she needed to at least be slightly on her level. The alcohol burned as it went down but it warmed her stomach deliciously. The brunette smiled as she felt her head swim only slightly. "My turn. Never have I ever had sex in a car." Regina's eyes sparkled as she stared at the blonde smirking.

 _This game always turns sexual_ Emma mused, but took a long drag straight from the bottle, as her cup was empty.

"You should, dear. It's lovely." Emma took Regina's own words mockingly. Throwing her long cornsilk hair over one shoulder she watched as the brunette stared down at her drink, avoiding eye contact. _Two can play at this game, Madame Mayor._ "Never have I ever had sex in a stable." Emma smirked as chocolate eyes shot up to meet her own. Something flashed in the brunettes eyes. Anger? Hurt? _Oh, shit. Did I fuck up?_ Emma was ready to apologize when she saw plump scarlet lips form into a dark smirk. Regina raised her glass to her lips and emptied it into her mouth.

"Best sex I've ever had." The brunette purrs. Emma shifts uncomfortably on the couch, suddenly aware of the aching feeling deep in her lower stomach. The blonde clears her throat. "Something wrong, Miss Swan?" Regina's smile is wicked. She enjoys watching the blonde squirm, all too aware of the heat emanating from between her legs.

"Erm, n-no. Just trying to think of my next one." Emma stammers. Regina is aware at the dampness in her panties. The gin is definitely doing a number on her. She stares at the blonde, taking in her beauty.

"Then I'll go again." Regina responds.

"Uh, I don't thin-"

"Never have I ever had sex with a girl." It's a lie. The Evil Queen had many maidens that occupied her bed at night, but she was curious about the blonde's sexual endeavors. Regina sits waiting. If she has read the blonde right then she knows that Emma should be taking a drink. Regina watches as green eyes become nothing more than a sliver as her pupils become blown. Her own sex clenches at the sight.

Emma regains her composure but fuck is she turned on. She drinks in the sight of the brunette across from her. Slowly, the blonde raises the bottle back to her lips and smirks darkly before taking a swig, keeping her sparkling eyes locked with the mayors. She no sooner placed the bottle back down on the coffee table, and the brunette lunges across the couch and is on top of her. Both women's fingers become tangled in the tresses of the other's hair as lips crash down into each other. With a swipe of Emma's tongue, she begs for access. Regina opened her mouth to allow the intrusion.

Emma slides her hands down Regina's slim sides and over perfect hips before moving to pert ass and squeezing causing the brunette to let out a little moan. Regina places a kiss on Emma's jaw before moving her attention to pale neck. Her tongue traced a long line up the front of the pale features before perfect teeth clamped down on the valley between the blonde's shoulder and neck.

"Oh fuck!" Emma yelps, her breathing becoming erratic. Both women's bodies were grinding into the other's ferociously. "Wait, Regina, what are we-ah!" Emma was cut off as Regina's thigh placed hard exactly where she needed it and her hips began bucking against it.

"Do you want me?" Regina panted into Emma's ear. Her body was still moving against the blonde's and her hands were working their way slowly under her shirt and sliding against pale skin.

Emma's head swirled. Did she want her? This? Sure, she had been with other women but never ones she saw again. She shared a son with this woman for fucks sake! She had to see Regina probably for the rest of their lives because of Henry. Did she want this?

A sharp nip to Emma's earlobe brought her back to reality and she was sure;

"Yes. I want you, Regina." Emma purred back, causing the brunette to growl in arousal before sitting up. With a flick of her wrist both women were completely naked. "Romantic." Emma teased, her hands running up olive skin.

"Do you want me to woo you or do you want me to fuck you, Miss Swan." Regina's voice was harsher. Emma didn't want to piss her off so she answered right away.

"I want to fuck you." She growled, grabbing the woman's hips and flipping them both so that she was now on top of Regina.

 _Impressive. I've underestimated you, my dear_ the brunette thought. Regina wasn't one for submission and normally she would never allow such an act that the blonde has just pulled. But something about Emma made Regina soften, although she would never, ever, EVER admit it. Emma's tongue worked circles on darker skin as her hand snaked down further and further.

"Oh my, you're so wet!" Emma purred, flashing a dark grin. Her fingers tracing slow, agonizing circles against the brunette's clit. "I wonder, do I have this affect on you all the time, or just tonight?" Emma's eyes darkened as she smirked wickedly.

"Sh-shut up, Emma." Regina stuttered. She hated that she couldn't form a smooth sentence. The Queen does not stutter! She raised her hand to swipe her fingers against the blonde's sex, feeling just how soaking wet she was too. "I could say the same for you, dear." Emma moaned as darker fingers began working tantalizing movements against her own clit. She quickened her pace to keep up with Regina's before slipping two fingers between slick folds easily.

"Ahh!" Regina cried out in pleasure, her head rolling back exposing her throat. Emma took this opportunity to run her tongue up her throat, causing Regina to moan softer. Regina grabbed Emma's hips and once again the two changed positions, Emma laying on the bottom of the two. Regina smiled darkly before standing and turned so that she was straddling the blonde in a reverse cowgirl position. She began backing herself up until her sex was above Emma.

"Fuck, this is new!" Emma said, running her hands up perfectly smooth thighs.

"What, you've never tried this before?" Regina asked looking down at the blonde with a smirk.

"Wait, you have? I thought you said you'd never…"

"I lied." And with that she lowered herself onto Emma so that the blonde could put her tongue to work. She let a small moan escape before bending and attaching her mouth to the blondes sex as well.

Both women worked their magic with their tongues, causing both of them to moan incessantly against each other. Finally when she knew Emma was getting close, Regina plunged her fingers deep into the blonde's sex causing her to cry out. Regina could feel Emma's muscles clench with the intrusion, and began pumping her fingers in and out, curling them in just the right spots.

Emma tried to continue working the brunette's sex with her tongue but she was so close and she couldn't stop the moans from escaping. Her eyes were clenched shut tight and her thighs were twitching tellingly.

"F-finish me!" Emma growled after what seemed like an eternity of torture. She heard the brunette chuckle before she felt her fingers thrust hard one last time deep within her. That was all it took to send the blonde over the edge. She came violently shaking and screaming out Regina's name.

"Fuck" Regina breathed, turning to face Emma now. "I didn't peg you as the screaming type." She smirked.

"I'm not. I-I don't know what that was." Emma responded. She watched as Regina slowly brought her fingers up to her mouth and cleaned them of Emma's essence. Emma growled and lunged forward, toppling the two of them onto the floor. She mounted Regina and her fingers made quick work of the little bundle of nerves between the brunette's legs. Leaning down so that her mouth was next to Regina's ear she whispered, "let's see if you're a screamer too."

Before Regina could respond telling her that she was in fact not a screamer and Emma would not change that, Emma thrust her fingers into her core.

"Sh-shit!" Regina cried out, not usually one for using such expletives but god, Emma knew how to use her fingers well!

Emma kept a quick pace, using her thumb to grind hard circles against the brunettes clit. As soon as she noticed the tell tale signs that Regina was close to coming, she thrust her fingers in hard and deep at an excruciatingly fast pace, curling them inside of her, and she replaced her thumb with her tongue over her clit. This threw Regina far over the edge and her back arched, muscles spasmed, and her eyes clenched shut as she screamed out Emma's name in pleasure. Emma rode out the aftershocks of Regina's orgasm before collapsing on the floor beside her. "I guess you are a screamer!" Emma chuckled when both women had caught their breath. Regina shot her a glare but was too spent to retort. "Never have I ever fucked a woman on a living room floor before tonight." Emma smiled, a nod to the game they had been playing only a short time ago.

"Best sex I've ever had." Regina responded, hoping Emma's ego wouldn't inflate too much. She looked over at the grinning blonde.

"Me too." Emma responded.


End file.
